


Don't Think About Sam

by galaxy_howlter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Orgasm, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Swearing, semi rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 12:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18094625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxy_howlter/pseuds/galaxy_howlter
Summary: Just a little thing that i thought of bc i was horny as fuck and thinking of sammy





	Don't Think About Sam

Don’t think about laying on your stomach, looking at your phone, and Sam coming up behind you, kissing your neck and running his hand through your hair, making you moan softly at the contact. Don’t think about him nipping at your neck, and craning your head back to give him more room to work. Don’t think about him holding you so that you can’t move and sucking a hickey onto your neck, smiling against it as you wiggle and squirm.

Don’t think about Sam flipping you over just by pulling your shoulder, trapping you under him, his muscles stretching and straining underneath his tanned skin. Don’t think about him diving in and attacking your mouth, leaving you gasping for air in between kisses. Don’t think about gripping the back of his t-shirt, nearly ripping it as he sucks marks down the column of your throat, leaving bright reds and deep purples across your skin.

Don’t think about Sam unbuttoning your pants, tugging them over your hips as he whispers in your ear how goddamn beautiful you look, all strung out for him like this. Don’t think about him softly ordering you to be a good girl and to not move, and saying that if you listen maybe he’ll think about letting you cum. Don’t think about him having you lick his fingers so he can rub them on your clit with ease. Don’t think about him commenting on how you’re such a good girl, getting so fucking wet for him. 

Don’t think about Sam gently rubbing your clit with his rough yet somehow soft fingers, making it oh so hard for you to hold still for him. Don’t think about him palming his cock through his jeans with his free hand, wanting to free it from its denim restraints but prioritizing your pleasure over his own. Don’t think about him suddenly thrusting his long, nimble fingers into you, fucking you fast and rough with his fingers. Don’t think about him gently kissing your thighs as he does this, the contradicting sensations sending any brain function, other than telling him how well he’s doing, out the window.

Don’t think about the tight knot building low in your belly, whimpering and barely able to let Sam know how close you are. Don’t think about Sam undoing his belt and jenas with one hand, unable to keep his hands off you for even a moment to free his massive, throbbing cock. Don’t think about whimpering as he pulls his fingers out of you, only to quickly replace it with the too full feeling that his cock is giving you, pushing a loud gasp followed by a low moan from your lungs.

Don’t think about Sam brutally pounding into you, hitting that spot head on with every thrust. Don’t think about the grunts coming from somewhere low in his chest as you tighten around him. Don’t think about him reaching his hand up to tangle it in your hair, pulling hard and giving you that last push towards completion. Don’t think about him loudly moaning out your name as he comes inside of you, thrusting a few more times to ride out his orgasm. Don’t think about him panting softly, collapsing on top of you and then rolling off, a massive grin splitting his face. 

Don’t think about Sam.


End file.
